Degrassi's Students
Hi! This is the place for you to know about who was pregnant, suicidal, etc. BTW, this is not in chronological order. 'Pregnancies - Mother // Father // fate of child:' #Jenna Middleton // K.C Guthrie // adoption, named Tyson #Christine "Spike" Nelson // Shane McKay // kept, named Emma #Liberty Van Zandt // J.T Yorke // adoption #Tess Campanelli // Joey Jeremiah // abortion without Joey's knowledge #Erica Farell // random guy // abortion #Manny // Craig Manning // abortion #Mia Jones // Lucas Valieri // Mia kept, named Isabella Girls who revealed themseves in public, on or off camera: #Manny took off her top while intoxicated, revealing her chest for Peter Stone, who was filming her. #Emma took off her dress at a Purple Dragon meeting. #Alli took nude photos of herself and sent them to then-boyfriend Johnny DiMarco. #Darcy sent racy photos to Adams and posted them online. #Bianca had racy photos sent to the entire school. #Liberty was streaking. Mental Disabilties: #Spinner - ADHD #Anya - dyslexia #Joey - dysgraphia #Connor - Aspergers Syndrome #Liberty - Dyscalculia #Craig - Bipolar Disorder #Eli - Bipolar Disorder #Drew - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder #Emma - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Cancers: # Spinner - Testicular #L.D - Leukemia #Pam McPhearson (Anya's mom) - Unknown #Archie "Snake" Simpson - Leukemia #Mr. Kwan - Unknown Deaths- Death // Killer (if known) // Method (if known) #J.T Yorke // Drake Lempsey // Stabbed #Anson // Bianca DeSousa // Brick #Claude Tanner // himself // gunshot #Albert Manning // unknown // car crash #Julia // unknown car // Hit by car #Rick Murray // inadvertently by Sean // Gunshot #Julia Manning-Jeremiah // unknown // unknown Sexual Assualts - Victim // Perpetrator #Darcy // raped by a roofie rapist #Jane // molested by her father #Paige // raped by Dean #Craig Manning // his father Siblings - Older // younger [ If known ]. #Darcy Edwards // Clare Edwards. #Heather Sinclair // Holly J Sinclair // Unknown half brother and sister #Craig Manning // Angela Jeremiah [ Half ] #Fitz // Steve [ Step ] #Spinner Mason // Kendra Mason [ Adopted ] #Lucas Valieri // Anastasia "Jane Vaughn" Valieri #Liberty Van Zandt // Danny Van Zandt #Dylan Michalchuk // Paige Michalchuk #Glen Simpson // Archie Simpson #Declan Coyne // Fiona Coyne [ Twins ] #Drew Torres // Adam Torres [ Step ] #Sav Bhandari // Alli Bhandari #J.T Yorke // Unknown brother & unknown sister [ Unknown ages ] #Manny Santos // Unknown brother [ Unknown age ] #Emma Nelson // Jack Simpson [ Half ] #Ashley Kerwin // Toby Issacs [ Stepsiblings ] #Kyle Middleton // Jenna Middleton [ Half ] #Erica Farrell // Heather Farrell Twins #Katie Matlin // Maya Matlin #Owen Milligan // Tristan Milligan Sexual Orientations: #Riley Starvos // Gay #Paige Michalchuk // Bisexual/Possibly pansexual #Marco Del Rossi // Gay #Zane Parks // Gay #Charlie // Lesbian #Eric // Gay #Glen Simpson // Gay #Oskar // Gay #Robert Kerwin // Gay #Sam // Gay #Tim // Gay #Tom // Gay #Fiona Coyne // Lesbian #Alex Nunez // Lesbian #Dylan Michalchuk // Gay #Adam Torres // Transgender FTM #Carla Carlisle // Lesbian People who have done drugs - Person // which drug: #Peter Stone // Crystal Meth #Riley Stavros // Steroids #Alex Nunez // Smoked Marijuana #Paige Michalchuk // Smoked Marijuana #Spinner // Smoked Marijuana #Ashley Kerwin // Ecstasy #Chloe // Cocaine #Craig Manning // Cocaine #Drew Torres // Shrooms #Gwyneth // Smoked and consumed (pot brownies) Marijuana #J.T Yorke // Oxycodone #Jimmy // Ritalin #Kathleen Mead // Smoked Marijuana, and "drugs" that were really Vitamin C #Lisa Guthrie // Unknown #Melanie Brodie // Marijuana #Victoria // Crystal Meth #Yick Yu // Unknowns #Emma Nelson // Smoked and consumed (pot brownies) Marijuana #Manny Santos // tried cocaine with Craig. #Anya MacPherson // Cocaine #Marisol Lewis // Smoked Marijuana Love Triangles: #Clare, Eli, and Jake (season 11) #Clare, Eli, and Imogen (season 11) #Clare, K.C., and Jenna (season 9 and 10) #Clare, K.C., and Connor (season 8) #K.C., Jenna, and Marisol (season 11) #Craig, Manny, and Ashley (season 2 to 5) #Jesse, Ellie, and Paige (season 6) #Bianca, Drew, and Alli (season 10) #Craig, Manny, and Ellie (season 5 and 6) #Emma, Peter, and Sean (season 6) #Holly J, Declan, and Sav (season 10) #Anya, Holly J, and Sav (season 10) #Trina, Jimmy, and Ashley (season 7) #Declan, Jane, and Spinner (season 9) #Damien, Emma, and Liberty (season 7) #Liberty, Mia, and J.T. (season 6) #Dylan, Marco, and Tim (season 5) #Drew, Bianca, Katie (season 11) Pets (Owner//Name Of Pet//Species of Pet) #Fiona Coyne // Porcelina // Pig #Marco Del Rossi // Hip Hop // Bunny #Ellie Nash // Bueller // Ferret #Charlie // Mr. Tuxedo Pants // Cat #Emma Nelson, and the other Nelson-Simpsons// Eggers // Dog #Spinner Mason // Unknown // Turtle #Sav Bhandari, and other Bhandaris // Unknown // Cat #Sean Cameron // Charlie // Dog Category:Candidates for deletion